Jessi-go
by Jessicup711
Summary: When the ninja end up in the Big Apple, what will happen? this story is better than the summary... i hope
1. Preview

**Preview **

****After Garmadon was clean from the devorerer venom and the over lord he and Mistoko went on a little trip to get back together. Everyone else spent there time rebuilding the bounty. the bounty was done quicker than they expected. one day Jay thought he would build a time machine. Instead of a time machine he built a dimension traveler, but he doesn't know that. After he gathered his friends he started demonstrated the machine. Something happened that none of them would have expected.


	2. Ch 1: Meet the Ross kids

**Chapter** 1

_In Ninjago _

Nya, Kai, Cole, and Zane gathered around Jay and his new invention. "Thank-you for coming." said Jay as everyone looked at the new invention. "This is my Time-machine." Jay continued. "Lets just hope this one doesn't blow up in our faces." said Kai disinterested on what's going on, earning a death stare from Jay. "I'll have you know, that made sure it would not blow up this time." said Jay a little angered. "As if, I bet that thing will blow up in our faces... again" Kai snapped back. Jay was taken back after sealing the deal in front of everyone they continued on. Jay started up the machine, "Welcome Jay Walker, Where to?" said the machine. Just before anyone said anything, Lloyd came in. "Sorry I'm late guys, I just finished eating a big apple." said Lloyd. "Big Apple locating... Big Apple found" said the machine. Everyone looked so confused and poor Lloyd passed out. "Jay I thought you said this was a time-machine!" yelled Cole above the noise the machine was making. "i thought it was a time-machine too!" Yelled Jay. "Prepare for transport" said the machine. "Everyone hold on to each other!" yelled Cole, as every one hold on to each other, "Transporting now" said the machine. Everyone felt they were falling through the sky, then they landed on something hard. Cole felt something snap on his Left leg before he blacked-out, as did the rest of the team with minor injures.

_In the Big Apple the same time as Jay is showing his invention  
_

Luke, Ravi, and Zuri were in the living room, while Jessie was in her room helping Emma get ready for her girls day with Rosie. "Emma are you excited for your girls day out with Rosie." asked Jessie, who was just as excited as Emma. "Totes, This the first time Rosie has done this with just the two of us." Just as Emma was talking, a out of control, remote controlled plane crashed through the door, and into the powder, which Jessie was applying to Emma. Emma now covered in powder screamed, "LUKE" "Zuri did it" Luke yelled back, "No I didnt" yelled Zuri. "ravi did it" he tried again "On the contrary brother I was not near your controller, but I did see you playing with it." said Ravi smirking. Just as Ravi was done with his speech, Emma received a text from Rosie, "In ur living rom whre r u" Emma's text "it's an early x-mas in Jessie's room." Rosie went upstairs into Jessie's room, "Wow, was there a blizzard in here." "no, just a powder accident." "looks more like a Luke accident" "It was" replied Emma. After the small conversation and some cleaning up the two started heading out the door with Jessie, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. Jessie thought it would be a good idea for the other three to go to the park while Rosie and Emma headed out for there day. The kids went down the elevator missing the big light flash that happened outside. Everyone gasped at what they saw outside of their building. Four grown men, a full grown girl, and a young boy passed out. One wore red looked like he had a concussion, black got a broken leg, blue had TWO broken arms, the white and the girl seemed to suffer little to no injures, but the bore boy seemed to have endured the worse, it looked like he broke all four limbs and possible two ribs. "They probably got hi-jacked, should we help them?" asked Luke studying the small boy. "I think for now we will take them to the hospital, put them under my last name, keep them unconscious, and convince the doctor to let them come back home with us." Said Jessie taking charge. Emma pulled out her cell and called the hospital. Surprisingly the doctor did say they could go home, only if they stay in bed, especially the boy. The Ross' carried the limp bodies into their penthouse. Jessie thought it was best she carried the boy because he had so many injures.

* * *

*2 hours later

**Jay's Pov**

I had a really, REALLY bad headache. I was going to put my hand on my head when i noticed something, I had casts on BOTH arms, I was about to start panicking when I felt something on my shoulder as saying "calm down dude" I looked to see a kid probably 13-14 with a bunch of freckles. "My name is Luke, Luke Ross." He said sticking out his hand, then drew back remembering I couldn't shack hands. "It's okay dude, I would have tried to stick my hand out any way." I said smiling, "Jay, Jay Walker." I said

**Cole's POV**

I felt a cast on my leg when i woke up. A little girl next to me playing with dolls, keeping to her self. I decided to try and stand up using the bed as a support. The girl looked at me eyes wide, as i tried to get out of bed. She tossed he dolls to the floor and pinned my arms down next to me. "You need to stay in bed." She informed me. I rolled my eyes, "since when are you in charge of me" i said struggling to get up. "Since my nanny put me in charge of you." She shot back. I did not expect that, i was about the make a come back when she said, "don't bother arguing, by the way my names Zuri, Zuri Ross." "Cole Hence" i said to her.

**Zane's POV**

I woke up with a girl hovering over me, and Nya next to me. "good you woke up" she said. "Do you by chance know what happened to my friends and I?" I asked already knowing the real answer. "my brother you guys were hi-jacked, by the way i'm Emma Ross." "Zane Julien" i said.

**Kai's POV**

I woke up to a boy in my face. "My apologizes, I didnt know you had woken." The kid said in strange accent. I didn't bother with that, I thew the covers off so i could get out of bed. The strange boy quickly saw what i was doing and tried to pull me back in bed, but i was NOT going back in that bed without a fight. "Zuri, Jessie, come help." Just then a tall red headed woman came in followed by a small, black curly haired girl. The boy changed spots and began pushing me why'll the girls pulled me back with my arms. I soon gave in, because i almost fainted. "It's not good for you to try and fight, with a concussion." The boy said. I have a concussion, that's why my head hurt so much. "Ravi K. Ross" the boy said. "Kai Smith." I said.

* * *

**next chapter lloyd and nya will wake up**

**sorry it took so long. I began this chapter about two months ago and never got around to finishing it until now. AND ITS 11:00 WERE I AM! Well until next time. Oh and PLEAS give me some ideas to put in this story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
